1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of process analysis, and in particular, to technology that classifies deviations in the process.
2. Statement of the Problem
Sensors measure the characteristics of a process. Such processes include water supply systems, manufacturing operations, electrical distribution systems, and communication systems. For example, water supply systems use sensors to measure pressure, temperature, and flow rate. Unfortunately, sensors have not been developed to detect every abnormal condition. There may not be available sensors to detect if a specific component fails, or to detect a specific contaminant in the process. Typically, it is too complex and expensive to develop a new sensor for each new abnormal condition of interest.